His Disorder
by Green Jacket
Summary: A Dissociative Identity Disorder is someone who develops a multiple personality over time. Link; a young fourteen year-old boy is one of these people who lives a life of stress and fatigue as he tries to help others.


**Title: **_Link's Disorder_  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warning: <strong>_Cussing, Violence, and slight slash._  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A Dissociative Identity Disorder is someone who develops a multiple personality over time. Link; a young fourteen year-old boy is one of these people who lives a life of stress and fatigue as he tries to help others.

**A/N:**

_Hello people~ this is take two on Link's Disorder. If you want to know why... well, I couldn't stand reading over my first story so I just... well, to put it lightly:  
><em>

I quit working on it.

_So I decided if I hated it that much, to just... well, re-make the story. I'm keeping the first one up for a little bit longer where I'll put up an Author's Note regarding the fact I'm switching to this story. These first few chapters may seem different, or the same to you. There's certainly several references to things that happened in the first chapter to my original course I'm making references on purpose, if I didn't I wouldn't feel like it was the same first few chapters are going to be mainly catch-up. As soon as we get to chapter 7 (actually 8 or 9 in this story, fyi) we'll start getting into more interesting things._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

-0-0-

Raising his sword, Link brought it down on the creatures head, slicing the skull in two. A smirk crawled onto his lips, eyes glinting red with an inhuman desire. Turning left, then right, he looked for more, craving the sensation of crushing an opponent into the dust, killing and utterly destroying it's last hope. The eyes… the eyes were the best to watch as fear seemed to sink into them, a final realization coming that _it _was going to die. And _it _had no choice in the matter. The smirk slid upward, an insane grin in its place. Oh yes… this was so much fun.

He was supposedly so _innocent_. Everyone thought as much, with the way he went gallivanting up and down, left and right just for another person. Perhaps they spoke of him being so _innocent_, or kind, perhaps even _always gentle_. None of that was true of course, but, as he licked his lips, as long as it made them _think _they were safe, it kept him safe. That was all that mattered.

Link blinked once… twice… something just didn't feel right as he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Checking his direct vicinity he stepped backward in surprise. At his feet was a monster in the orange-stained red dust. He never remembered doing that! Where was he? He pulled up his map quickly, shock coming up as his throat clogged itself. He _should _be at Mercay, but this wasn't Mercay… it wasn't _anywhere _near Mercay. If his map was right he was at… He was on… "-_Ah!_"

Link screamed as the wind ripped him from his stance, pulling him to the side, the map almost getting lost from his grip. How in the name of Nayru had this happened? He didn't remember going to this island! Unless… Wincing, he shifted his weight off his left ankle and stood, limping onward. Linebeck had some explaining to do. Yes, Linebeck _had _to know what happened, after-all, Link couldn't possibly get here without Linebeck. Maybe the salty-sailor had even dumped him out here for a prank! Growling Link set his jaw.

Yeah, Linebeck had a lot of explaining to do.

Linebeck was sitting on the deck, feet up on the railing; letting the warmth of the sun coat his face. The reason they'd gone _here _of all places was still a mystery to him… He winced. The wind whipped around him, dirt and sand together slashing and flailing around his face, some entering his eyes. Rubbing at the stinging in his eyes, he tried to clear them.

Unfocused and watery, he flicked his eyes left, then right. Where was Link? He'd been the one to tell them to come here to the Isles of Gust a few hours ago. He had no idea why, but Linebeck knew one thing. Link shouldn't be out in this kind of whether for very long. The boy was scrawny enough, Linebeck had been surprised the boy hadn't been blown off the boat the first time they came here. Though why Link had given him the directions _to _here to begin with… Linebeck straightened against the wind, a few inches taller than normal than his normally slouched posture.

The wind died down again, slowly as he scanned the horizon for any sign of green. Nothing. Linebeck sighed as he slid his hands into his pockets. It was odd enough for Link to do this, but to also have refused a fairy on his journey out there… Linebeck was a bit more concerned, _only a bit_, it wasn't as if Link couldn't take care of himself after all. Though with a fairy, it was more likely that Link wouldn't get hurt… or if he was, the fairy could come back and… Linebeck shrugged, turning as he stalked back into the cabin.

No use waiting anymore. He'd been sitting there since seven; when it had just began to get light out, and it was now somewhere between three or four in the afternoon. He wondered idly if any of the fairies were awake and kicking, in fact, a smirk tugged at his lips, _are they even alive_, after all, they'd been asleep for a good amount of time. Linebeck yawned. That reminded him, he'd been awake since two AM, sailing here.

Damn… he needed to solve this insomnia problem of his. Something small and very annoyed broke his thoughts. "Linebeck! Where's Link!" Linebeck sighed, closing his eyes, choosing to ignore the raving fairy. "Linebeck… are you ignoring me?"

"Sure thing, sprinkles," He muttered non-commitedly when something quite the opposite of the soft fairy landed directly on his head. "_Yoooooouuuwch!_" He launched upward, getting to his feet and rubbed his head.

"Where's Link?"Ceila demanded, her words dripping with venom as Linebeck rubbed his abused skull. "Linebeck…"her low voice, dropping into a growl grew into warning for Linebeck to either fess up or get another wack.

"He left early this morning," Linebeck responded, watching and dodging another swing of the hammer.

"_You let him leave by himself?_" Ceila was furious, her swings were wild, the hammer came close to breaking the door several times before Linebeck was just plain sick of it.

Taking an instep, he caught the next swing, twisting his foot in and jerked the hammer out of her hand. Flipping it so _he _was the one holding it, he inspected it with a buyers eye. It was good, sturdy, obviously made for the use of a fairy or very small child. Weighing it in his hands it was no more than feather's weight, yet it packed a punch, that was sure. He'd say this was around two-hundred rupee's give or take about thirty. Of course, that wasn't counting the age…

Ceila was on his shoulder now, seeming to have been surprised. "How-how'd you do that?" She stumbled and Linebeck glanced up, thoughts of the price, age, and how it was worn thrown out the window.

"Jolene wouldn't have been fooled by a pirate who couldn't use a sword, would she?" Linebeck gave Ceila a raised eyebrow, "Though I do admit, I was more of a knife user, never could get used to the range of an actual sword."

Ceila was stunned and just sat there in silence and Linebeck smirked, handing the hammer back to her. She took it like it was some foreign object, her tiny hands wrapping around the handle as she slowly slid it back into… well, somewhere. Linebeck didn't exactly know.

"And before you go blaming me for Link's disappearance," he chided, "I told him to wake _you _up, at least, but he refused and left without telling me a thing, so stop yapping about how I'm in the wrong."

Ceila was sitting on his shoulder, thankfully not going for another swing with that bloody hammer. Linebeck breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't feel like having his head knocked in at the moment, especially since he was the medical one on this boat. Well… Neri… "Linebeck!"

He looked up, forcing the door open as a blast of hot wind scorched his face, "_Linebeck, help!_" He heeded the call, forcing himself out onto the deck as Ceila was buffeted back farther into the cabin. Link was there, holding onto the railing for dear life, his eyes clenched shut. What was wrong? "I can't_ see!_" he hollered over the wind, letting one hand out to flail, in blind search for Linebeck.

"I'm coming, just don't let go, Kid!" Linebeck moved, back first into the wind, fighting it. He was lucky he was strong enough to be able to hold his own against this wind. One wobbly step after another until the wind broke, quitting right then and there. Link fell to the ground, gasping for breath, rubbing weakly at his eyes. "Kid!" Linebeck turned around, rushing forward towards Link, kneeling down beside him.

"…_why _did we come here again?" Link groaned, leaning against Linebeck. His ankle was killing him, everything was still blurry from the sand-storm, and he just hated this island. Period. "Why did _you _take us here?"

Linebeck felt a reproachful as he countered, "As yourself that! You were the one who gave me directions at _two _in the morning to come here." Link stared at him blankly and something ticked in his head.

"I-I_ asked _to come here?" He breathed the words out, eyes fluttering as they tried to stay up.

"Yeah…" Linebeck's voice sounded alien, even to his own ears, "I was wondering the same thing, but that was hours ago." Link looked dazed as he stared up at Linebeck.

"Hours?"

The word was so quiet, Linebeck had to strain to hear it, "Yes, you… left around six in the morning… it's now about four in the afternoon…"

That endless stare, filled with bewilderment made Linebeck's gut clench. Link's mind was doing laps, around and around, he didn't remember… he didn't remember… His head slumped, a slow, eary voice whispering in his ear, _let me help you_.

Link glanced up then, the confusion still in his eyes as he whispered, "I know, Captain." Linebeck was caught off guard by _that _title. "I just forgot, I'm sorry." Link's voice had risen, head bobbed up and he smiled innocently, tilting it to the side.

Linebeck raised an eyebrow, "Whatever Kid." He looked up to the sky, "We should probably get you inside so I can give you a check-up. You _were _out all day after all." Link's head bobbed up and down.

"Alright then, Captain."

Catching Link's chin, Linebeck tilted the boy's head up, eyes peering into Link's. "But I only have one question," He muttered in an undertone, Link's eyes shifting, refusing to meet his, red hinting on the edges of the irises, "Who _are _you?"

* * *

><p><em>And now for my Beta-Reader: Bradhadair12,<br>I'm sorry for not telling you this, and you're probably fed up with me for not getting back to you. *insert sweat-drop* But, if you're still interested in Beta-reading for me, I'd be happy for the second-opinion. Since this is really a re-write at the moment, you may get bored looking into this story._

_And everyone else reading, new and old! Thanks~ and please click that review button, critique, flame, or just review! Tell me what you think, is everything understandable? Is there something I could do to clear up questions about the characters? Where they are? What portion of the game they're in at the moment? Ask and you shall receive! _

_~Green Jacket_

LoZ © Nintendo


End file.
